What a Joke
by rosenquist
Summary: Dr. Estrada is worried about Ben Evans and wants him as her patient.
1. Chapter 1

What a Joke

By Rosenquist

A/N: My first written Sunset Beach fanfic. I know I probably won't get any reviews for this story. But I hope some will read it and enjoy the story.

Warnings: None

Summary: Dr. Estrada is worried about Ben Evans and wants him as her patient.

Category: Mention of Ben/Meg

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show Sunset Beach. I get no money out of this story.

Dr. Estrada looked seriously at Ben Evans. "Mr. Evans, I want to help you in these difficult times. Now that you just found out that your wife that was presumed dead is still alive, after all those years. Now when you had made plans with your fiancé." She looked at her calendar. "I have a free time tomorrow at 9 am for your first session with me."

At first Ben had looked shocked at the doctor, and then he suddenly started to laugh very loudly and just couldn't stop.

Dr. Estrada looked worriedly at Ben. "What is so funny Mr. Evans? Do you need a sedative?"

Ben shook his head. He tried to stop laughing but couldn't help it. "Haha… No..haha… sedative… haha… needed. By… haha… the way… haha… Maria and… I are… not…haha… married…"

Dr. Estrada looked at Ben like she was worried about his sanity. "Maybe you are in denial. I know Maria was declared dead and that was why you thought you could marry Meg Cummings. But since Maria is still alive you are still married to her. I can imagine it must be hard on you. But you have to face the truth and I'm going to help you with that."

Ben was still laughing. "Haha… I am not… haha. In denial. Haha… Maria and I… haha… got divorced before the boating accident… haha."

Dr. Estrada wondered if she should call an orderly and have Ben Evans committed. He for sure was in denial and maybe even delusional. "Maria's family said you are Maria's husband. If you really were divorced they wouldn't have said that."

"Well… haha… We are divorced. We were… haha… planning to tell… haha her family… haha that…haha we were divorced. But then the accident happened. And I hadn't the heart to tell her family afterwards. I have paper to prove it. And my lawyer can confirm it. Haha."

"Okay Mr. Evans. But I am still concerned about you. And your behavior at the moment doesn't help the matter."

"Don't…haha worry about me… haha. I just think… haha it's funny… haha… of being… haha offered therapy… haha. Just because… haha my ex.-wife… haha is back to life. Haha."

"What's so funny about that Mr. Evans?"

"Well let's see… haha… I almost drowned while trying to… haha… to safe my ex-wife… haha. About five years ago… haha… later I was kidnapped by… haha… by my identical twin. I found out he had killed my best friend, while he thought I was the one killing him. I don't remember how many times my brother tried to kill me. Let's see I was almost beaten and poisoned to death more than once. I was almost cremated and balsam mated alive. A crazy woman at the morgue held me hostage thought I was her hero Steele from a romance novel and she kept me drugged and held me in a coffin. She almost cut my wrist to kill me then she decided to poison me instead. No one offered me help afterwards, which by the way was fine with me. And now just because my ex-wife is alive you think I should get help. Haha. What a joke. So thank you Dr. Estrada, but no thank you. Since I was able to get over all of those things. I know I can manage to get over this and especially with the help of my beloved fiancé who'll soon be my wife. Ha ha ha ha." Ben still couldn't help laughing.

Dr. Estrada looked even more worried at Ben. Now she was sure Ben was delusional. She picked up the phone and dialed. When Ben was about to leave her office while still laughing she hurried through the phone to inform an orderly at the exit to stop Mr. Evans from leaving Cedar Oaks. She then hung up and hurried to stop Ben.

At the exit she heard Ben Evans yell instead of laughing. "You have no right to keep me from leaving this damn hospital! Now get the hell out of my way!" Then she saw another orderly restraining him. "I'm no damn patient so let go of me you son of a bitch!"

She was now sure that Ben Evans also suffered from mood swings. Just minutes ago he was laughing and now he was aggressive. That man for sure needs help she thought.

When Ben noticed her he said, "You ordered them to keep me here?!"

"Yes Mr. Evans I did. Please calm down. Let's go to my office and we can discuss it calmly."

"No way in hell I'm staying here! If you don't release me now I swear I'll sue you and the whole hospital and I promise you it won't be pretty."

Dr. Estrada could see he meant business. She knew he had the power to do so. She then nodded and went her attention to the orderlies. "You can release Mr. Evans."

Then she went her attention back to Ben. "Please Mr. Evans let me help you. You need help. I promise it won't get out to the public that you're going to stay here for awhile. I will make sure you'll get a private room. I know I can help you so please let me."

oOo

Ben shook his head. "You don't believe me do you? About all the things that I told you that I've been through. Well you can ask Meg and my physician Dr. Tyus Robertson and you can even ask Detective Ricardo Torres. They can all confirm that it is the truth. But to tell you the truth I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm out of here," Ben said and then left. Not caring what Dr. Estrada thought. He promised himself to not set his foot back here at Cedar Oaks.

oOo

Dr. Estrada stood speechless for awhile while looking at Mr. Evans leaving. She then went to her office to call Dr. Tyus Robertson. If he couldn't confirm Mr. Evans wild stories about his twin brother than she would go to a judge and have Mr. Evans committed.

"So Mr. Evans was telling the truth? That's unbelievable. I just can't understand why no one made Mr. Evans get some therapy after his traumatic ordeal."

"You're right Dr. Estrada. I feel so guilty that I didn't even think of that myself. I should have."

"Yeah you should have, but sadly we can't change that now. But I would strongly advice Mr. Evans to get help now before it's too late. He's showing signs of post traumatic stress disorder. But sadly he doesn't listen to me. So I ask of you to help me convince him to let me help him."

"I promise I will do my best. But I'm afraid I won't succeed. Ben is very stubborn when he's put his mind on something."

"Well I hope you are wrong. Thank you Dr. Robertson."

When she ended the call she said out loud, "You may be stubborn Mr. Evans, but so am I. I'll get you as my patient one way or the other. So be ready for your long stay at Cedar Oaks. Which will be very soon."

The End

A/N: Sorry about my bad grammar


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 What a Joke

By Rosenquist

A/N: Thank you PatriciaS for betaing for me.

Since my friend and my muse didn't want me to end this story yet, here's part 2.

Warnings: Some curse words. Ben/Meg pairing. Hank/Ben father/son, Joan/ Ben mother/son relationship in later chapters.

As soon as Ben went inside his house he poured himself a drink. He sure needed it after what happened at Cedar Oaks.

Meg came down the stairs and noticing Ben's worried expression on his face asked. "What's wrong Ben? You usually don't drink this early. Is there something wrong with Maria?"

"No. She's okay… well as okay as she can be with memory loss and she just found out who she really is. I'm just sad I wasn't able to tell her we are divorced before her family was able to tell her that we are married. I should have told Ricardo, Antonio and Carmen a long time ago. I better tell them now and then Maria."

Meg went to Ben and hugged him. He returned the hug saying softly. "Well I'm happy I told you after we got engaged or you might be worried I would go back to Maria. I promise you I love you and not Maria. She will always be a part of my past, but not my future." Ben kissed her and then added. "You are my future."

"I love you too Ben Evans. So what does worry you?"

Ben looked sadly at her and then admitted. "Dr. Estrada almost had me committed today."

Meg looked shocked at Ben. "What?!"

"She wanted to help me with my traumatic ordeal of my so called dead wife coming back to life. Can you believe it? No one offered me therapy after Derek, which by the way was fine by me. I told her that and what I have been through. She didn't believe me so I told her to call Tyus and left her. I was about to leave the hospital when an orderly made sure I couldn't. As you know me, I got angry and yelled. Then another orderly grabbed me from behind and restrained me. Then Dr. Estrada came and said she was the one who had ordered them to force me to stay…"

"What?! How dare she?! How did you get away? Don't tell me that you escaped? Are men in white coats with a straitjacket coming to pick you up?" Meg teased him.

Ben gave her a gently swat on her backside and Meg gave an exaggerated 'OW' and they both smiled. Then Ben carried on "No. I threatened her to sue her and the hospital. She then ordered the orderlies to let me go. But she didn't give up. She had the nerve to offer me a private room at Cedar Oaks. I left and now I'm here."

"You better find Maria another doctor. Sounds like she is incompetent."

"Maybe. But Maria trusts her. And by the way as I'm not Maria's husband anymore I'm not her next of kin. So I have no say in the matter it's up to her family. But I'm afraid Ricardo won't agree with me and he probably will agree with Dr. Estrada that I should be committed. As you know I'm still not on his favorite list. He still blames me for the boating accident."

"Yeah. I'm afraid so too. Don't worry I'll visit you at Cedar Oaks as often as I can," Meg said with a teasing smile and ran away from him before he could grab her.

"Oh. You…" Ben said and ran after her.

They played cat and mouse for awhile until Ben was able to catch her. He tickled Meg and then hugged her tight and then they kissed passionately. Ben was about to pick her up to carry her up to their bedroom, but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed loudly then softened when Meg pulled him back for a kiss and heard her gently. "Let whoever is at the door keep ringing the bell. Just do what you were about to do."

Ben nodded then returned the kiss, when they broke from it he picked Meg up and started to go up stairs. He was stopped though by Tyus calling out, "Please open up Ben. I know you are there. I could hear you curse. I'm sorry to disturb you. But it is important."

Both Ben and Meg gave a loud sigh. Ben put Meg back down on her feet and then went to the door and opened it saying. "This better be important Tyus. You are a friend of mine, but I was just about to do something very important and no friends are needed. And looked passionately at Meg.

Even though he was a doctor Tyus blushed, he knew just how much these two loved each other and started to explain. "It is important Ben. Dr. Estrada just called me…"

"Oh…" Ben looked past Tyus like he was looking for something or someone then added. "Well at least I can't see men in white coats with a straitjacket."

Tyus smiled, "Fun aside Ben. She's worried about you and so am I after she told me that you are showing signs of post traumatic stress disorder."

Ben shook his head. "I can't believe it. How dare she?!" Ben opened the door further up so that Tyus could come in.

"She dares Ben, because she is worried about you."

"Don't worry about me Tyus. I am okay. Derek didn't win. I'm here with a woman I love more than life itself and who I will marry very soon. My ex-wife is alive which I'm really happy about. Now she just needs to remember and be with her brothers and mother and get her life back, but without me."

"Ex-wife? I thought you and Maria are still married."

"No. We got divorced before the accident, we wanted to tell people but then the accident happened. Please don't tell Ricardo or anyone else before I tell them."

"I promise."

"Thank you. Well Tyus. Don't worry about me. I'm not suffering from PTSD." Ben hugged Meg as he added. "Meg here is keeping me sane and grounded. She's the one who helped me through all the horrible things I went through because of Derek."

Tyus nodded. "That is good Ben, but you are not a doctor. And when Dr. Estrada says that you are showing signs of PTSD I believe her. She hopes I'll be able to get you to accept her help."

"Sorry Tyus, but you won't be able to. I don't want to have anything to do with Dr. Estrada. She is Maria's doctor and not mine. And that will never change. So when Maria needs to talk to me someone else will have to be at her side. It can be you, Ricardo, Antonio or Carmen. I don't want to have anything to do with Dr Estrada."

"Ben, aren't you over reacting here? She is a good psychiatrist."

"Maybe she is, but I know she will not be able to help me because I don't need her help."

"Ben, I should have made you get some help after what you have been through with Derek. I'm sorry I failed you, as your doctor. You should have been safe at the hospital, but you weren't and Derek nearly killed you and changed places with you."

"You didn't fail me Tyus. You didn't know about Derek no one did. And if I really needed help I would have asked you for it. But I didn't and I most certainly don't need it now."

"So I'm not able to convince you to seek therapy? Not even by another psychiatrist?"

"No sorry. I know you mean well, but I know what I need and that is to be left alone with Meg."

Tyus nodded. "Okay Ben, I take the hint." Then remembering what he'd interrupted added with half a smile. "I better go now and let you two love birds have some privacy."

"Thanks Tyus. Don't worry. I will make sure Ben is alright. I'll give him lot of TLC. And I will call you if he starts going crazy on me," Meg said.

Ben huffed. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"I think it is," Meg said with a smile.

Ben looked at Tyus. "Tyus, I think Meg is the one who needs help not me."

Tyus laughed and went to the front door. "I better go before I'm the one who need help."

As soon as the front door closed Meg ran while giggling up the stairs.

"You little…" Ben said while laughing and ran after her.

He caught her just inside their bedroom. They landed on their bed and they then did what they intended to do before Tyus showed up.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 What a Joke

By Rosenquist

A/N: Thank you PatriciaS for betaing for me.

Gathering all the information together Dr. Estrada couldn't believe what she'd read and wondered where she had been while it all happened. Looking closely at the dates she remembered she'd been in Switzerland at a conference. If she had known she would have contacted Ben made sure he'd got some help. She just couldn't believe no one else made sure he got some kind of psychiatric help. No one would be able to go through something like that without out some lasting trauma and now after their talk she knew he needed help.

The phone ringing and having to answer it brought her out of those thoughts.

"Dr. Estrada here" … "Dr. Robinson, I'm happy to hear from you. Did you talk to Ben Evans about therapy?"

"Sorry Dr. Estrada. But he refused and made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to have anything to do with you. He also told me he would only talk to Maria if she needs him, and without you being present."

Dr. Estrada gave a sigh as she said. "He's overreacting. I wish I knew a way to convince him that I'm only thinking of his wellbeing."

"Sorry, but I don't think you will find a way. You had better focus on Maria instead. We can't force Ben to see you."

Don't be too sure about that, Dr Estrada thought but answered calmly. "Thank you Dr. Robinson for trying to help me."

After she hung up she thought for a while. Then she picked the phone up again and dialled Ben Evans' number.

"Mr. Evans. It's Dr. Estrada."

"If it's about Maria I won't hang up, but if it's about me I will."

"Maria is fine. But please listen to me Mr. Evans. You have to believe me I just want to help you."

Keeping calm Ben said. "Sorry but I don't need your help, I'm fine. Don't ever call me again. If there is something important I should know regarding Maria then you need to have someone else call me." And hung up.

During the next few days she tried to contact Ben many times even went to his house, but he still refused to talk to her. Having researched everything she could about Derek and Ben she was really worried.

And now, after what she had witnessed today at Ben's house she was even more convinced that for his own and everyone else's safety, the man needed to be taken off the streets. So she picked up the phone and dialled the DA's number.

oOo oOo oOo

Ben dreaded what he was about to do this morning but was happy he had the love of his life beside him for support. He had asked Ricardo, Carmen and Antonio to come over because he had some important things to discuss with them. And knew he would be high up on the black list of the Torres family again, especially with Ricardo and Carmen. Antonio was a different matter. He'd always been the one he had the best relationship with even after the boating accident. He never blamed him for Maria's so called death. But now that Antonio was a Catholic priest, Ben wasn't sure what his reaction would be to the news. It would probably be one of disappointment, especially as they'd not confided in him at the time.

The doorbell ringing interrupted his thoughts and knowing the moment had arrived went to the door, opened it and invited the Torres family in.

When Ricardo and Carmen saw Meg they weren't very happy and Carmen said in an unfriendly voice. "What is she doing here."

Ben laid a protecting hand on Meg's shoulder and said calmly. "She is here because she lives here and she is my fiancée."

"News flash here Ben; your wife is alive. So you can't both be married and be engaged to another woman. If you don't know. Bigamy is illegal here," Ricardo said.

"Ricardo," Antonio warned him. "Give Ben a break. He's only just recently found out his wife is still alive."

"Yes about that. Please sit down I need to tell you all something very important." Ben said in a steady tone.

When they had all sat down and Ben was sitting next to Meg he once again put a protective arm around her shoulders when he noticed Carmen and Ricardo were still looking irate at them. No doubt because he and Meg were still living under the same roof as lovers and not separated now Maria was back.

Then he broke tension by saying. "I know you're aren't going to be very happy about what I'm going to tell you. But Maria and I got divorced a little over a month before the boating accident."

At first all the three Torres family members looked speechless at Ben. Ricardo was the first to get over it saying with an edge. "How convenient. You really think that we're going to believe that Ben? Well think again. Maria would have told us if she was divorced."

"Believe it or not Ricardo we are divorced and I have papers to prove it. We wanted to tell you, but the boating accident happened."

"Accident?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes accident, Ricardo. It was the storm that caused Maria to fall off the boat. And as I've said over millions of times I did everything to save her!"

Ricardo was about to disagree when Antonio stopped him. "Ricardo. You weren't there. I believe he did everything he could to save our sister. And when she gets her memory back I'm sure she'll confirm it." Then looking from Ricardo to Ben he commented softly. "You really divorced Maria? I thought you both were so much in love with each other. Were the perfect couple."

Realising how it sounded he looked at Meg and apologised. "Sorry, Meg. It's not that I don't think you two don't belong together. I know you both love each other and you are the best thing that could happen to Ben when he mourned his wife… uhm sorry I mean ex-wife. It'll take some time before I will be able to get used to them being divorced I'm afraid."

Meg smiled and said. "I know Antonio. Don't worry. I understand you didn't mean to hurt my feelings."

Ben explained. "Maria and I thought it was love. Then after a while we knew that we weren't meant to be together. Honestly we tried to make it work. But we had to face the truth and even though it was hard on us to get a divorce we thought it would be for the best."

"No!" Carmen burst out. "My mi'ja would have told me, her mother, she was getting a divorce. And my tarot cards would have too. You are lying Ben or in denial. So you can be with Meg," she added while looking accusingly at Meg.

Ben looked angrily at Carmen saying. "Stop blaming Meg, Carmen! It isn't her fault that Maria and I got divorced. And I am telling you the truth," he then gave her divorce papers. She looked shocked at them when she noticed Maria's handwriting. Ricardo looked over her shoulder and so did Antonio to be able to see the papers.

"Don't worry. Maria will get what's rightfully hers. She won't lack for money."

"She doesn't need your damn money!"

"Ricardo!" Antonio reprimanded.

"Sorry, Father. But Ben brings the worse out of me." Then Ricardo turned his attention back to Ben. "As I was saying. Maria won't need any of your money because her real family are going to make sure she has everything she needs."

"Ricardo. As Maria is my ex-wife she has the right to have some of my fortune. Don't make that decision for her just because you hate my guts."

"Well Ben. Maria isn't in a mental state to make those kind of decisions." Ricardo retorted sharply.

"I'll make her a trust fund and when she is able to handle it she can use it. And I don't care what you think about it Ricardo! Also Maria can use the money for whatever she wants to spend it on. She can even give it away for charity if she wants to. But she will be the only one that can decide what to do with it."

Ricardo stood up. "Guess we're finished here then!" Carmen and Antonio also stood up.

Standing up to show the family out Ben said. "I'll visit Maria today and tell her about our divorce."

Ricardo went in front of Ben and pointed his right finger at him saying. "I warn you. Stay away from Maria! Mama, Antonio and I are going to tell her. You are not a part of her family anymore. You can stay with Meg as you so desire, but I warn you if you hurt Meg in any way. I will hunt you down. Even though it might not look as though I cared about Meg in the past, I do and I still think you are no good for her. She deserves better!"

Meg immediately exclaimed. "Ricardo, stop! I have had enough with you and Tim deciding what is good for me or what is not! I am an adult not a little girl who needs protection. And I know who and what is the best thing for me. I love Ben and he is the best thing in my life and that will never change." And stood up beside Ben to make her point.

Ricardo just nodded and then walked to the front door, Carmen followed him. When he noticed that Antonio didn't follow Ricardo said, "Antonio, you coming?"

"Just go without me. I want to talk with Ben and Meg alone."

oOo

When Carmen and Ricardo had left the house Ben said, "I know you hate me now Antonio and I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you. You are my brother in-law… well you were, but you are still like a brother to me. I'm just disappointed that you and Maria didn't confide in me. I may have been able to help you before you got divorced."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm happy you still see me like a brother, because I see you as a brother of mine too. I wish Derek would have been more like you."

"I wish that too Ben. Mark and the others would be alive."

Ben and Meg nodded sadly, remembering their dearest friend.

Then Antonio said. "I promise I'll support you both. And if you want it, I would be honoured to officiate at your wedding ceremony."

Ben and Meg looked at each other and smiled. They didn't have to say anything out loud to agree, they knew what the other one was thinking and said in unison. "Thanks Antonio. We'd love that."

oOo

After Antonio left Ben and Meg lay on the couch in each other's arms to rest, and fell asleep. About an hour later the ringing of the phone woke them. They wanted to let it ring, but knew it could be something important so Ben reluctantly stood up and went to answer it.

"Ben Evans" then recognising who it was he exclaimed. "How many times to I have to tell you that I don't want to talk to you! Stop calling me!" and hung up.

Worried by his reaction Meg asked. "Who was that?"

"Dr. Estrada. She's still trying to get me in her clutches."

"She called before?"

"Yes for a few days now. She's claiming that she is only thinking of my wellbeing. I don't believe her though. I'm sure she only sees me as a study case that can help her to boost her career."

"Why haven't you told me about her calling you before?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Ben, it's my job to worry. I love you and want to be there for you. In bad times and the good times."

Ben smiled and hugged Meg tight. "Love you too. I'll tell you next time I promise."

oOo

Then it was time for Meg's parents to know about Ben's divorced so they wouldn't worry about him leaving Meg for Maria. This time Ben didn't dread it, since he knew that they would be happy about the news.

It was important to Ben he got Hank and Joan's acceptance. He saw them as father and mother figures as he'd lost his own parents at a young age and missed their love and advice. So he looked up to them and was happy he would soon become one of their family. He even cared about Sara even though she could be a pain in the bu… neck. Saw her at times as an annoying little sister, which to tell the truth he loved because he never had one.

Arriving at Hank and Joan's house they were happy Sara was there too so they didn't have to repeat it all again.

Hank, Joan and Sara looked worried at them fearing what they were about to tell them.

"I really hope you're not here to tell us you are going back to your wife. If you are then leave this house at once and don't you dare come near my daughter again!!"

"Hank please. Wait to hear what Ben and Meg have to tell us before you judge him." Joan said.

"I promise Mr. Cummings I won't leave Meg. We're here to tell you that I'm not married to Maria."

The Cummings except from Meg looked at them with opened mouths.

Then Hank said in a calmer voice. "I'm little confused here. When did you get a divorce? I thought it wasn't possible because of Maria's mental state."

"That's right she isn't. We got divorced before the boating accident. Sorry I haven't told you before. But I thought Maria's family deserved to know first. We hadn't time to tell them before the accident happened. And when I thought she had died I hadn't the heart to tell them the truth."

Hank looked from Ben to Meg. "Is he telling the truth? How long have you known?"

"He's telling the truth Dad. He told me right after we got engaged. He wanted me to know the truth and that we had a stronger connection than he and Maria could ever have." Meg answered with real feeling.

Hank nodded and smiled.

Joan smiled and went to hug Meg and then Ben. "I'm happy for you two. Though I'm sorry for Maria, poor thing. I can't imagine how it is to finding your family and then lose a husband you thought you were married to. I hope her family will be there for her."

"Don't worry Mrs. Cummings. They will"

"Please call me Joan or Mom. Since you are a part of our family now."

Ben hugged her and smiled brightly while saying, "Thank you Mum."

"You can call me Hank. But you have to earn my trust before you can call me Dad. So be good to my daughter and marry her as you promised then you can." Hank said and gave Ben a light hug as men did when they hugged each other.

"Yes, Sir," Ben couldn't help but smile. It was a start to the right direction.

"Now it's my turn to hug my future brother in-law," Sara said while pushing her father away so she could get to Ben. "Welcome to our family, big bro."

Ben hugged her back. "Thank you sis."

Few minutes later the family sat at the dinner table and ate Joan's tasty home cooked meal. They talked for hours until Ben had to go home to look at some papers. Meg stayed, because she had promised to help her mother with something important.

oOo

After Ben was finished dealing with the paperwork he decided he needed a drink. As he had the glass in his hand he suddenly felt dizzy and dropped it. Still feeling slightly woozy he didn't notice the glass had broken, and as he got down to pick it up he cut his wrist on one of the jagged edges and exclaimed. "Bloody Hell!"

He quickly found a clean towel and wrapped it around his bleeding wrist, then went to his jacket to get his car keys. He reckoned he could drive to get it looked rather than having to bother ringing anyone for help it wasn't too bad.

As he opened the front door he came face to face with Dr. Estrada who was about to ring the bell.

Great! now she's going to have me on suicide watch. Ben thought as he tried to hide his bleeding arm knowing he was too late.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 what a Joke

By Rosenquist

Dr. Estrada looked worriedly at Ben and went in doctor mode, "What happened Ben? Let me take a look at it. I'll go get my medical bag from my car. Just wait here."

"It's Mr. Evans to you. And don't bother. I was on my way to see Tyus."

"Mr. Evans please. Your wrist is bleeding a lot. You need medical attention now, a cut like that is not to be fooled around with. As I am a doctor it is my duty to help you," she said firmly and went to her car.

Knowing he didn't want her help Ben quickly closed and locked the door then went to the windows pulled the curtains closed and locked the back door to keep her out.

A short while afterwards he heard Dr. Estrada banging on his front door while yelling. "Mr. Evans, please open the door! Let me in! Do you want to bleed to death?"

Ben just let her carry on as he was on the phone to Tyus saying "Hey, Tyus. I need your help. I've had a little accident and cut my wrist on some glass there is none in the wound."

"Is Meg there with you?"

"No. I'm alone."

"Okay. Make sure that you have a towel or something to compress the wound so as not to lose more blood than necessary. Just keep calm and sit quietly. I'll get to you as fast as I can."

"Already am. Thank you Tyus," and hung up.

He carried on ignoring Dr Estrada who was now banging on his back door and yelling. "Mr Evans you're not being rational!"

oOo

After yelling and banging on the doors for a few minutes Dr. Estrada had enough of Ben Evans' childish behaviour. So she took out her cell phone and dialled the emergency number.

"Dr. Estrada here. I need an ambulance at 1303 Ocean Drive. A possible suicide attempt." She hung up and then called the police station.

"Dr. Estrada here. I need your help at Ben Evans' house Ocean Drive. I believe he may be attempting to commit suicide. He's hurt and is refusing any kind of medical help from me by locking himself in the house." then she hung up so they would have to come to find out what was happening.

oOo

Spence hung up the phone and looked bewildered at it not believing what he'd heard.

Walking into the bullpen at the SB police station Ricardo saw the officer's worried expression and immediately asked. "What's wrong Spence?"

"Dr. Estrada just called…"

"Is there something wrong with my sister?" Ricardo asked with concern.

"No. It was about Ben Evans. She wants our help. It looks like he's had a break down and tried or trying to commit suicide. He refuses any kind of help."

"Are you talking about the Ben Evans that I think you are?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

Ricardo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That doesn't sound like Ben. I met him earlier today and he didn't look or sound suicidal at all. But still we better hurry and see what is going on."

"You're right. I saw him a few days ago with Meg Cummings and he looked very happy and in love… sorry I know he's married to your sister."

"It's okay Spence. I just found out today that they are divorced. And to be honest I think it is a good thing. Now enough of this, we better get going," Ricardo said they left the station together.

oOo

It was hard for Ben to focus. The wound was still bleeding in spite of his attempts to stop it. With his vision blurring he hoped Tyus would show up soon, because if he didn't then he would lose consciousness and that would mean he couldn't compress the wound any longer. He was happy Dr Estrada's yelling finally stopped and hoped she'd given up and gone away.

He was disappointed though as he heard Dr. Estrada yelling again. "Mr. Evans open up now! The paramedics are here… Please… at least let us know that you are still conscious."

And then a stranger's voice added immediately afterwards. "Come on Mr. Evans. We're just here to help you and so is Dr. Estrada. Please unlock the door. You've probably lost a lot of blood already, you need medical attention now!"

Ben wanted to call out to them so they knew he was alive and then they would leave him alone. But he was feeling too weak. He had to use all his energy to keep conscious and to compress the wound plus have some in reserve so he could open the door to Tyus when he came.

He used some of that strength up later when he heard Ricardo trying to break in.

oOo

Arriving on the scene Spence and Ricardo saw Dr. Estrada and the paramedics trying to get Ben to unlock the door to his house.

When they were within talking distance Ricardo asked. "Dr. Estrada. Is it true that Ben Evans is having a breakdown? And attempted suicide?"

"I'm afraid so Detective Torres. He doesn't want any kind of help from us and that concerns me a lot."

"Call me Ricardo. Okay let me try," He said and went to the front door while Dr. Estrada and the paramedics made room for him.

He then yelled. "Hey Ben. It's me Ricardo. What's going on here? Dr. Estrada said that you hurt yourself. Come on open up. So we can help you."

When Ben didn't answer Ricardo tried to break in.

Angry Ricardo had been called and his attempts to break in Ben used up some of his precious strength to yell out. "Stay out Ricardo! Since when do you care about my welfare?!"

"You may not be on my favorite list Ben, but I do care about you. We were friends once. Come on kid open up."

"Yes we were friends Ricardo. And by the way I'm not a kid!"

"You're sure acting like one at the moment. Come on unlock this door or I promise Spence and I are going to break in and you won't like the consequences!"

"What is going on here?" Ricardo looked behind him at the sharp call and saw a very unhappy Tyus walking towards them.

"Ben Evans cut his wrist and refuses any kind of help," Dr. Estrada said loudly.

"And we're going to break in so that Ben can get the help he needs whether he wants it or not." Ricardo immediately added.

Tyus nodded then explained. "Well for your information; Ben hasn't refused help. He was the one who contacted me. He said he had an accident and cut his wrist."

"Accident?" Ricardo asked confused.

"Yes why does that sound unreasonable to you?" Tyus asked as he joined the group at the door.

"Because I told Detec… Ricardo that Ben Evans attempted suicide."

Tyus looked shocked at Dr. Estrada. "What?! Why on earth do you think that? Well don't answer that now. I need to get to my patient before he dies on me."

"Well good luck in getting Ben to unlock the door, Tyus." Ricardo said as he moved out the way.

Tyus knocked on the door calling out. "Ben! Tyus here. Please open up."

"If you promise that only you are coming in!"

"Ben at least let the paramedics come in with me."

"Tyus since Dr. Estrada called the station and filed a suicide attempt we have to go with you." Ricardo said out loud so that Ben was able to hear it too.

Ben heard and shouted back as best he could. "Okay Tyus. But only you, the paramedics and Spence. Promise?!"

Tyus looked at Ricardo and Spence and they both nodded.

"I promise Ben."

"I must object! I need to go in there too! Mr. Evans not only needs medical attention but also psychiatric help and since I am a psychiatrist I have to go in there!" Dr Estrada insisted loudly.

Tyus turned on her angrily. "Foremost Ben needs medical help, Doctor! You demand to go in and Ben will refuse our help and that is unacceptable. So stay here!"

"Come on Ben. I promise Dr. Estrada and Ricardo won't come in!" Tyus called out to reassure the man.

A moment later he heard the door lock clicking. The door slowly opened and Tyus could see a very pale Ben with bloody clothes so stepped forward. Ben's legs couldn't bear him any longer and he collapsed in Tyus' arms. The paramedics helped him to get Ben back inside.

Dr. Estrada was about to go in there too but Spence and Ricardo stopped her.

"I need to go in there!" She angrily insisted.

"No you do not! Ben said he didn't want either of us in there and we have to respect that so Tyus will be able to help him. He is a good Doctor so Ben is in good hands."

"Mr. Evans isn't in the right mind to decide who can come inside his house."

Spence left Ricardo and Dr. Estrada to their discussion and went inside and closed the door.

Being left outside and nothing to do Ricardo asked. "I know why Ben doesn't want me inside, but why does he object to you?"

"Because I've tried to get him to see reason and seek therapy. He just can't see that I'm trying to help him."

Ricardo looked speechless at her at first thought about it and then added. "Now I understand him. Good luck with that, he's very stubborn. If anyone needs help it is Ben. But I'm afraid he'll seek help over his dead body."

"Not if I can help it. But now he's got no say in the matter. After a suicide attempt he has to get therapy even against his will."

"Yeah, but only if it really was a suicide attempt. I'm not so sure about it. I saw him today and he didn't seem suicidal at all. He was happy and was planning his future with Meg."

"Well he could suffer from mood swings and if he does then he probably got depressed over something, maybe a fight with his fiancée."

oOo

Tyus lay the half conscious Ben on the couch. Then he put a breathing mask on Ben explaining as he did so "Since you lost a lot of blood Ben you need some oxygen."

Quickly inspecting the wound Tyus took some things out of his medical bag saying. "Ben. I'm going to give you two injections; one for the pain and the other is a local anaesthetic so that I can stitch the cut on your wrist. Okay?"

Ben nodded feeling too weak to answer with words. After the medication started to take affect Tyus with the help of the paramedics stitched the wound.

As they didn't need Spence's help he started to process Ben's living room making notes for his report as he went. He noticed the broken glass on the floor that was covered in blood and the spots left where Ben had walked around the room so worked out what the man might have done earlier.

When Tyus finished patching Ben up he said, "Ben I need to get you to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood so you may need a transfusion and supervised rest while you get over the shock of it all."

"No please Tyus. No more hospital. You know what happened last time. I'm okay."

"No Ben you are not. I promise we'll take better care of you this time. Since Derek is dead he won't hurt you. Please Ben. Do you trust me?"

Ben nodded. "Okay Tyus, but only if you are going to be my only doctor there."

"I promise." Tyus reassured him and gave a sign to the paramedics they were ready to move.

They got Ben on a gurney, wrapped him up and rolled him to the ambulance.

Just as they got there Ben called out. "Spence!"

Spence had stayed with him to prevent Dr Estrada getting too close and answered immediately "Yes Ben."

"Please call Meg she's at her parents' house. Tell her that I had a little accident and that I'm on the way to the hospital. Let her know I'm okay."

Spence laid a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I promise and I'll tell her that you will be okay, as you're not quite okay yet. Now rest, behave and listen to Dr. Robinson so you can get better soon."

Ben nodded weakly and lost consciousness.

Tyus went with Ben in the ambulance. Dr. Estrada followed in her own car.

As Ricardo and Spence locked up the house so no strangers could get in Spence explained his thoughts.

"It looks like Ben told the truth that it was just an accident. The broken glass on the floor can confirm that. It looks like it slipped to the floor and broke. Ben may have cut his wrist by accident when he went down to pick it up."

"I think you're right Spence. And the mood he was in the last time I saw him today confirms it too."

oOo

Instead of phoning Meg, Spence decided it would be better for him to go and see her. It was Hank Cummings who opened the door of the house. His smile faded when he saw Spence realizing it was an official call as the man was in his uniform.

"Mr. Cummings I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to your oldest daughter Meg Cummings. Is she here?"

Hank nodded. "What do you want with my daughter?"

"There has been an accident…"

"No! Please don't say it's about Ben! Please Spence!" Meg cried out as she came into view having heard her name.

Hank went over to her and hugged her fearing the worst

"I'm sorry Meg. It is Ben, but he's going to be okay, I promise." Spence said quickly seeing Meg's distress.

"Oh dear. Can that boy never get a break," Joan said as she joined them.

"W-what h-happened?" Meg asked

"Looks like he dropped his glass and when he was about to pick it up he cut his wrist. He's on the way to the hospital as we speak. Tyus is with him and he'll make sure that he'll be okay."

Meg let out a sigh of relief that it was not worse and added. "I need to go. I have to be there for him," and got out of her father's hug.

"I'll drive you Meggie," Hank said.

"Thank you Daddy."

"We'll go with you," Sara said knowing her sister would need their support after the last time.

oOo

At the hospital they went to the admitting desk.

"I'm Meg Cummings. Ben Evans' fiancée. He should've been admitted a few minutes ago."

"Sorry Ms. Cummings. Mr. Evans isn't allowed any visitors. He's on suicide watch." The receptionist said firmly.

"What?! I can't believe Dr. Robinson ordered that. He knows Ben wouldn't try to commit suicide. " Meg exclaimed.

"It wasn't Dr. Robinson. It was Dr. Estrada."

TBC


End file.
